Season 1 Preview
This is a preview of each overview of the episodes of the first season of Glee: Glins. Some are still missing and yet to be planned. Episode 1: Humble Beginnings Desmond DiAngelo returns to Roundview High with his Broadway dreams shattered, but he's not done with his hopes to inspire. But will his glee club hopes be dashed when Principal Alaric Cooper and rival Anita Harrison make Des an offer he can't refuse? Episode 2: Not With a Fizzle... With a Bang With seven members already joined into glee club Desmond decides to get some showmanship flowing between them. As the group of seven perform around the school bringing new members out to join, Anita starts her plan to bring Desmond down. Episode 3: Audition Time With the annual school musical arriving soon auditions start, but Desmond's ulterior motive of organising it show through when suddenly students are promised roles if they join glee club for a year. Episode 4: The Cook County Jail Opening week has arrived but can a few weeks really have prepared the students for the shock that awaits them in the Cook County Jail when the opening night show is sabotaged by some jealous and scared students? Episode 5: Pre-Made Mashes When the kids fall into a funk Desmond decides to cheer them up by showing them one of his favourite types of music mashups. When the kids start to perk up they declare it YouTube mash week. Episode 6: All Mashed Up With YouTube mash week over Vocal Perfection plead with Desmond to give them a week to create and perform their own mashups, but as tensions heat up in the choir room the week becomes more a cut-throat mash off than a fun week full of mashes. Episode 7: Taking The Stage Sectionals has arrived but with The Flawless Fatales sabotaging Vocal Perfection's performances do they have even a shot at winning and keeping the glee club after the year is up? Episode 8: Divas Not Dreamers With heads already butting in the choir room, Desmond decides that the group need a reality check reminding them that although they aspire to be pop singers or on Broadway, they haven't earned the status or paycheck to earn the official title of diva or divo. So instead he tasks the group to pay homage to great divas and divos in music. Episode 9: Battle Of The Sexes With diva week not settling all the scores in the choir room, Desmond places the boys and girls under the task of singing in boy and girl groups, when the group scoff claiming it's WAY too easy for them he shakes things up by only letting the girls sing boy bands, and the boys singing girl groups. Episode 10: Take Your Medication Roman When the problems with bullying, sex and abuse become to much for Vocal Perfection, Desmond turns to Bella to give them an artist who is all about the fun but has those moments where they feel down. When she states she listens to Nicki Minaj to help her in some situations Desmond declares the week to be all about Nicki. Episode 11: Come Out, Come Out When Chloe, Eric and Dennis are all forced out of the closet Vocal Perfection decide to support them and perform songs considered gay anthems to show them that it doesn't matter because love is still love. Meanwhile Katarzyna comes out leaving a HUGE mess. Episode 12: Love Me, Hate Me Candy coated and sweet, Valentine Fever sweeps through Roundview... But with all the hype and happiness comes the loneliness of the singles and the bittersweet taste of break-ups. With this Desmond tasks Vocal Perfection to sing love songs when a divide happens it becomes a face off between a team called The Valentines and another called The Black Hearts. Episode 13: Chasing Someone Like You Desmond can't get over his first love and turns to Vocal Perfection to help him with a lesson due to his serious funk. The group decide to help give him some closure and pay homage to Adele. Episode 14: TBA TBA Episode 15: Sexify Though most of Vocal Perfection have succumbed to the pressures of sex. It comes as a shock when Alaric recruits a new teacher to teach Sex Ed class, the Roundview students are suddenly are bombarded with much more sexual imagery than they imagined. With all the sex and tension in the choir room, all of Vocal Perfection fall to the temptation of lust and pleasure. Episode 16: Na Na Na Come On Desmond falls ill leaving Alaric to take over Vocal Perfection until he recovers, after seeing how the group behaved during sexy week he has them pay homage to one of his favourite modern artists who's not only sexy but can definitely be darker too. Episode 17: A Night At The Movies Senior Prom has arrived and though barely any Vocal Perfection member can attend all end up going, as the entertainment that is... When the prom band pulls out unexpectedly Desmond offers the glee club to perform for the money instead. So to go along with the theme of Red Carpet Glamour for the prom the group decide to perform songs that have only been performed or featured mainly in movies. Episode 18: TBA TBA Episode 19: L-U-V Madonna The kids learn about true divaness and staying power when Anita and Desmond do a joint lesson paying homage to Queen of Pop. Madonna Ciccone. Episode 20: TBA TBA Episode 21: TBA TBA